A,B,C do Amor
by Hitsuki-chan
Summary: Sabe aquela sensação estranha que faz seu corpo formigar!  Aquela extremamente ridícula que faz você tremer!  ...
1. Review

Sabe aquela sensação estranha que faz seu corpo formigar?

Aquela extremamente ridícula que faz você tremer?

Aquela extraordinária que faz te rir do nada?

Aquela chata que faz você sentir ódio?

Aquela problemática que faz você ficar tenso?

Aquela bastarda que vive te contrariando?

Aquela clichê que você é capaz de fazer serenata a noite?

Aquela persistente que faz você seguir em frente, ou se esconder?

Aquela que do nada faz você corar?

Sabe como é?

Isso é essa mesmo!

É a sensação de estar amando!


	2. Minha! Só minha!

Aqui estou eu no meu mais novo emprego!

Meu nome é Inuyasha Taishou tenho 27 anos,sou professor e irei dar aula no colégio Shikon no Tama, um colégio de prestigio em Tó dar aula de Geografia para os "pestinhas" do 8° ao 3° ano! Espero não ter alunos tão complicados quanto do meu último emprego!

Sai do carro com apenas uma pasta na mão, o tranquei cheguei à porta da escola que já estava repleta de alunos, entrei e me dirigi a sala do meu mais novo Reitor, logo em seguida sua secretaria avisou a ele de minha chegada e o mesmo me mandoueu entrar. Despedi-me da secretária e entrei na sala de Naraku

-Bem vindo Inuyasha! – falou sorrindo- Você é bem jovem espero que não me decepcione!

-Garanto quem irei alcançar suas expectativas! –disse devolvendo o sorriso –

-Venha Inuyasha irei te levar até a sala dos professores! – falou se levantando da grande cadeira em que ele estava sentado –

Andamos alguns corredores e chegamos a uma enorme sala que estava repleta de professores, que, ao perceberem minha "existência" ficaram em silêncio!

-Bom dia! – falou Naraku –

-Bom dia! – falarão todos em uníssono –

-Este é Inuyasha o novo professor de Geografia do 8° ao 3°ano! Espero que sejam bonzinhos com ele!

Agora eu era um novato e eles tinham que ser "bonzinhos" comigo, só me faltava!

-Bem eu tenho que voltar para minha sala, qualquer coisa estarei lá para lhe atender, boa sorte Inuyasha! – e depois disso ele saiu –

Fiquei vendo ele sair e quando me virei dou de cara com... com...

-Olá, eu sou Kikyou, prazer! – falou uma voz sensual a minha frente –

-O prazer é todo meu Kikyou! – falei sorrindo –

Estava começando a gostar daquela escola! Logo ela se distanciou e voltou a se sentar onde estava! Depois uma figura simpática veio me cumprimentar

-Oi eu sou Miroku, professor de ciências do 6° ao 9° ano! Beleza? – perguntou sorrindo –

-Oi, então você pode-me falar mais sobre aqui? – perguntei –

-Claro será um prazer!

Mais fomos interrompidos pelo sinal que havia acabado de tocar, era hora de ir para a sala de aula! Eu teria as duas primeiras aulas no 9° ano e depois pares o 1°... Sim seria um longo dia!

Os quatro primeiros horários passarão num borrão este era o meu único horário livre do dia e logo depois seria o recreio. Fui caminhando para a já conhecida sala dos professores, e adivinha quem estava lá?

Sim era Kikyou

Me sentei de frente para ela na mesa, e logo depois que me viu falou:

-Inuyasha é bom revê-lo! – falou ela se levantando e apoiando-se na mesa deixando ampla visão de seus seios (n/a: essa parte ta meio confusa deu para entender? *-*)

-Kikyou você também terá esse horário vago? – perguntei ajeitando meus enormes cabelos prateados-

-É, parece que até segunda ordem todas as segundas iremos nos ver...Ei, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – falou ela se sentando adequadamente –

-Claro, já vou avisando que não sou comprometido e sairei com você com todo o prazer! – e logo depois ela deu algumas risadas –

Ótimo era aquilo que eu queria!

-Na verdade eu iria perguntar se você é um Youkai! – falou apontando para o par de orelhas não humanas no topo de minha cabeça –

-Eu sou um Hanyou! Metade humano e metade demônio não têm espécie definida! – falei não dando muita importância para a pergunta que Kikyou havia feito –

-Gosto do diferente! – falou rindo – Então me pegue hoje ás 8h da noite, na minha casa, ok? – ela arrastou um pedaço de papel em minha direção provavelmente era seu endereço –

-Estarei lá! – e segundos depois o sinal bateu, era recreio – Onde fica a lanchonete daqui? – perguntei na intenção de comprar um lanche (n/a:Imagina, ele queria comprar preservativo ¬¬)

-É no primeiro andar é um lugar bem grande, quando você chegar lá logo vai ver! – falou pegando uma caixinha de suco na sua bolsa –

Então me dirigi à lanchonete realmente era um lugar bem grande, estava bem tumultuada cheia de alunos, entrei na fila e rapidamente comprei meu lanche, eu iía para a sala dos professores distraído quando uma menina de patins em alta velocidade estava vindo em minha direção!

- SAAAIII DA FREEENTEE! – berrou a menina que parecia estar fora de controle-

Já era!

Tínhamos trombado e caído feio, logo eu pude ver vários alunos em nossa volta fazendo força para não rir! A menina acariciava a cabeça que tinha batido na minha eu me levantei e ajudei-a a fazer o mesmo!

-Aíí, você é desastrado hein?Trata de se mancar! Tchau tiozinho! – e ela foi embora correndo como antes-

-Garota maluca! – falei para mim mesmo-

Logo depois voltei a sala dos professores e fui falar com o Miroku sobre o acontecido, já que, Kikyou estava com um outro grupo de professores

-Ei Miroku – falei sentando ao seu lado – Você viu o que aconteceu na lanchonete? – perguntei-

-Não cara! Teve briga de novo? – falou entusiasmado –

-Quem dera... Quero dizer, felizmente não!- falei e ambos rimos –

-Então o que houve? – perguntou ele-

-Uma garota maluca me atropelou, ela estava andando de patins –

-Aii! – suspirou ele – Ela usava um rabo de cavalo alto, um patins rosa, meio estressadinha?

-É! Ela era assim mesmo, você a conhece? – perguntei –

-Se prepare, essa é Sango será aluna, e minha futura esposa –

Depois daquilo eu quase engasguei com o ar!

-Co-como assim futura esposa? – falei abismado –

-Na verdade ainda começamos, e ela não sabe disso... Ainda! – falou sorrindo –

-Cara não se pode namorar com alunas! Secar umas de 16, 17 ainda vai! Mais aquela não passava de uns... 14 – falei indignado a menina ainda era mais "desenvolvida" mesmo assim –

-É a idade dela é exatamente 14! Ela conseguiu me conquistar ainda mais depois de...Deixa!

Eu tenho certeza que esse cara viu mais que um rostinho bonito!

-Então ela está no 1°ano... – falei julgando pela idade – Não a vi no nono!

-Na verdade ela é atrasada, está no oitavo! Mais é bem esperta! – falou sorrindo –

O sinal tocou era a outra aula, e lá fui eu em direção ao 8°ano, turma A.

Todos estavam sentados menos uma aluna... Quem adivinhar eu doou um pirulito Bigbig!

Se você achou que era Sango parabéns! Eu estou te devendo um pirulito!

-Sentem-se por favor! – eu coloquei minhas coisas na mesa e sentei na beirada dela –

Sango se sentou a turma ficou em silencio... Ótimo, estava na hora de começar a falar

-Sou Inuyasha Taishou o novo professor de Geografia de vocês! Como essa é a primeira aula eu gostaria que se apresentassem e falassem um pouco sobre vocês, depois eu explicarei algumas regras e se sobrar tempo darei o resto do horário livre. Começaremos por ali! – falei apontando para a fila do canto –

-Meu nome é Kanna, tenho 13 anos e não gosto de gente! – logo depois ela se sentou...

Ok, vamos tentar evitar Kanna o máximo possível!

-Meu nome é Jakotsu tenho 13 anos e gosto de tudo menos escola! – falou rindo –

Ótimo!Mais alunos psicopatas mais algum?

-Oi Tiozinho! Meu nome é Sango, tenho 14 anos e gosto de esportes! – falou sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos –

Jura? Para mim seu robie era atropelar pessoas, continuando...

Agora é a vez da... da... Da coisa mais linda do mundo!

-Me-meu nome é Kagome, tenho 13 anos e gosto de animais! – falou levemente corada-

Do nada a última pessoa que eu queria estar nesse mundo era a Kikyou! Aquela menina é um pedaço de mal caminho Senhor! Cabelos pretos bem grandes, olhos verdes bem forte, lábios muito carnudos e vermelhos, o queixo fino! Não tinha muito corpo mais ela estava se desenvolvendo afinal ela só tem 13 anos.

Eu poderia ajudá-la a se desenvolver!

Êpa! Eu acabei de falar que uma CRIANÇA de13 ANINHOS era um pedaço de MAL caminho, e o que foi essa última frase?

Mal me dei conta e já haviam passado 7 ou 9 alunos na frente de Kagome, mais esse aí me chamou atenção, era um Youkai com certeza!

-Meu nome é Kouga, tenho 13 anos e gosto de... – ele disse levando esticou o pescoço e deu uma pequena vistoria sobre a sala – Eu gostei da Kagome!

Naquela hora, naquele exato momento eu me controlei para não dar uma surra naquele moleque, logo depois pudemos ouvir um "Uhh" em coro de toda a classe, eu me virei para Kagome e ela estava meio encolhida, vermelha feito um pimentão, imobilizada olhando para frente! Eu só perdoei Kouga porque Kagome ficava adorável daquele jeito

Obceção? De jeito nenhum!

-Meu nome é Tsubasa, gosto de magia negra!

Ok, ok Tusubasa se o seu objetivo era me amedrontar e tirar ótimas notas na minha matéria... Parabéns, você conseguiu!Irá tirar ótimas notas na minha matéria!

-Meu nome é Hakudoshi, tenho 14 anos e eu odeio que me toquem! – deu ênfase no odeio –

Esse garoto é autista... Só pode

Meu nome é Kagura, tenho 14 anos e adoro ler! – logo em seguida ela ignorou todo mundo pegou o livro e começou a ler –

Ela deve ser muito culta!

Depois dela vieram alguns outros alunos, expliquei as regras, faltava 20min para as aulas acabarem então deixei livre! Todos ficavam felizes os alunos conversando eu observando Kagome que conversava com Sango, fiz várias tentativas de tirar uma foto de Kagome escondido mais não consegui!

Maldita bateria!

Estava com meus pensamentos nas nuvens quando chega alguém e me atrapalha!

-Ei professor! Sou Sango, lembra de mim? – pergunto sorrindo –

-Claro! O galo que eu tenho na testa não me deixa esquecer! – falei retirando a minha franja da testa e deixando a mostra o grande galo, o que fez ela rir –

-Eu também estou com um veja! – ela retirou sua franja e mostrou-me o galo – Mais isso é magoas passadas certo?

-Porque está me perguntando isso? – falei, ela estava muito gentil... Desconfio! –

-Você poderia entregar isso para o professor Miroku? – Perguntou docemente me entregando um pequeno envelope rosa choque –

Parece que Miroku não havia mentido, agora vamos ver se ela é esperta!

-Eu posso saber o que seria isso? – falei arqueando a sobrancelha –

-É apenas um relatório que eu esqueci de entregar ano passado – falou olhando para cima –

Boa desculpa!

-Ahh, claro será entregue! – falei rindo em pensamentos –

E logo Sango estava indo embora se sentou e começou a conversar animadamente com a minha Kagome!

MINHA SIM! Ela só não sabia disso ainda

Logo Kagome começou a desenhar e a cada desenho feito ela mostrava para Sango que fazia uma cara de convencida e desenhava uns rabiscos que chamava de desenho, o que fazia Kagome gargalhar muito! Eu deveria agradecer a Sango!

Gostei de descobrir aquelas faces de Kagome!


	3. Quem Diria!

As aulas haviam acabado eu já estava no meu carro indo em direção para minha casa, eu estou exausto cheio de coisas para fazer.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto estava exausto,quando eu entro no meu quarto e tenho uma agradável "surpresa"!

-Sesshoumaru? – falo realmente assustado –

-Finalmente você apareceu, não agüentava mais esperar! – falou se levantando da minha cama... **MINHA** cama! –

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que Rin finalmente abriu os olhos e resolveu se mandar a tempo! – falei pensando no melhor! Para Rin é claro –

-Não Inuyasha nós vamos nos casar e você sabe disso!Vim aqui te entregar o convite e passar à tarde com meu irmão! – falou sorrindo –

-Por quê? - meu dia já não estava o ruim suficiente Deus? -

-Hoje é a despedida de solteiro de Rin e ela quer ficar sozinha em casa! – fala sendo objetivo –

-Ok, mais já vou avisando que tenho compromisso à noite! – falei –

-Não me importo, amanhã voltarei para o lar! – falou saindo do quarto –

-O quarto de visitas fica... – fui interrompido –

-Eu sei... – e foi caminhando em direção ao próprio –

Meu irmão era um problema! Era apenas mais velho do que eu e se achava O cara!

Tenho várias coisas a fazer, peguei minha pasta a abri, e fui preencher alguns formulários, fazer planejamentos... Coisas de professor, quando vi um papel "desconhecido" no fundo da minha pasta peguei o papel olhei...

Essa não!

Era o pequeno envelope rosa que Sango havia me dado, eu me esqueci completamente de entregar a Miroku, resolvi abrir para ver se o que havia escrito era tão importante!

_Professor Miroku... _

_Estou com saudades, faz tempo que não nos vemos! Eu gostaria de saber se está livre essa tarde... E se não estiver faça um jeito de estar, estou te esperando no Shopping ás 5h, como sempre naquele mesmo lugar! Por favor me ligue_

_ Meu cel. é 8795-4937, me ligue confirmando!  
><em>

_ Beijos Sango!_ _

Eles eram realmente íntimos! Estava tudo escrito com uma caneta cor de rosa e na borda havia um pequeno desenho Kagome havia o feito tenho certeza!Será que ela sabe sobre os dois? Bem elas me parecerão bem amigas! Eu precisava entregar aquilo para Miroku!

Mais como?

Será que ele ainda estava na escola? Não sei só havia um meio de saber, peguei o número dele e digitei no meu celular e ele rapidamente atendeu!

-E aí Inuyasha! Algum problema cara? – perguntou ele –

-Na verdade eu devia ter entregado uma carta a você hoje, mais eu me esqueci... – falei sem jeito –

-Não tem problema cara, amanhã você me entrega! – falou tranqüilo –

-Miroku... Você não está entendendo... A carta é da Sango! – falei arqueando a sobrancelha, ele ficou mudo por alguns minutos e depois disse –.

-Fud**! – falou desesperado – O que exatamente diz na carta Inuyasha?

-Falava que ela iria te encontrar ás cinco, no lugar de sempre! – falei –

-Cara eu tenho que passar aí o mais rápido o possível... Qual é seu endereço? – perguntou mais calmo –

- É , 42 Wallaby Way Sidney (n/a: Não agüentei, Troleiii*-*)

-Estou indo aí, tchau! – desligou o telefone –

Dei um longo suspiro, coloquei a carta no envelope rosa de novo, e caminhei para fora de casa com um jornal na mão. Sentei-me calmamente na cadeira que ficava na varanda da minha casa que dava para a rua escuto um barulho de freio parando bruscamente!

Eu abaixei meu jornal e olhei calmamente, era Miroku.

E ele estava desesperado!

Do lado de fora da minha casa só existia eu, Miroku, um jornal, duas cadeiras, uma mesinha de centro meu jardim e um envelope rosa do meu lado! Miroku logo que avista o envelope o abre e fica branco, ele fechou sentou ao meu lado e pegou o telefone, obviamente estava digitando os números de Sango!

_Na calçada do shopping..._

Sango estava sentada esperando Miroku como sempre estava pensativa olhando para o nada quando algo lhe chamou atenção era seu celular, berrando!

_**Aimai 3(san) cm, Sorya puni tte koto kai  
>CHO!<strong>_

_**Rappingu ga seifuku!Da furi te kotanai  
>BUN!<strong>_

_**Ganbaccha,Yacchaccha, Son to kyaacchi e Release  
>YO! <strong>_

_**I said (whoo),I said (whoo)**_

_**Tanima ni, Darlin' darlin'  
>F R E E Z E!<strong>_

-Miroku, onde você está homem? – ela sabia que era ele pelo identificador de chamadas –

-Sangozinha desculpas, Inuyasha só me entregou a carta agora, então eu posso me atrasar um pouco! – falou ele engolindo seco –

-Aiiiiii! – ela bufou – Bem que eu vi que esse professor novo de Geografia era meio bastardo! Olha dá seu jeito e chega aqui antes de 5h15min e com a Nana! – falou ela e depois desligou na cara dele!

"_Hunf! Homem, realmente não tem jeito, retardatários!" _

_Novamente a casa de Inuyasha..._

A pós o telefonema, ele suspirou e riu amarelo

-Inuyasha vamos ao Shopping? – falou rindo torto –

-Ela te dá medo não dá? – perguntei já sabendo o motivo repentino da pergunta –

-Depende... São quantas horas? – pergunta olhando para mim –

-São 15 para ás 5h! – falei rindo –

-Se arrume rápido, ainda tenho que passar na casa de alguém! – falou ainda olhando o pequeno envelope rosa –

Assim me retirei, e fui para o quarto troquei de blusa rapidamente, e sai sem nem me despedir de Sesshoumaru!

Miroku já estava no carro, eu entrei na frente do carro e resolvi perguntar aonde Miroku iria.

-Miroku aonde você vai passar? – perguntei –

-Na casa da minha sobrinha, ela gosta muito da Sango e elas adoram ficar juntas! E além do mais Sango pediu para levá-la! – disse sorrindo –

-Nossa! Isso é muito favorável! – falei rindo, seria destino? –

Dirigimos alguns poucos minutos, e chegamos a um tipo de Santuário! Logo depois uma mulher com avental e uma barriga enorme nos avistou e foi correndo em direção ao carro e tascou um beijo no rosto de Miroku!

-Irmão há quanto tempo! – falou a mulher sorrindo –

-Irmã está mais linda do que nunca... Kyuki está, imagino que crescendo! Então avise a Nana que irei passear com ela hoje, mais deve ser rápida! – falou ainda sorrindo –

-Sango de novo? – até ela sabia? – Já vou chamar a pequena! – falou a mulher se distanciando –

Miroku viu que meu rosto dizia que eu exigia uma explicação ele se virou para o vidro e falou :

-Aquela é Yuki, minha irmã mais velha! Junto dela meu sobrinho que ainda vai chegar Kyuki! – falou meio bobo –

-E a filha dela? – perguntei sorrindo –

-A pequena? Ela é o meu xodó, minha princesinha, meu tesouro... Bem eu sou um tio vamos se dizer... Tio coruja! – falou rindo –

-Essa é nova, já havia visto mãe, avó, mais Tio coruja... – comecei a rir junto a ele –

Mais somos atrapalhados por um som que vem da porta do santuário

-MIROKU-SAMA! – falou uma garota correndo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha assim como sua mãe –

Ó Deus, eu estava delirando! Aqueles olhos, aquela voz, aquele corpo...

Sim, era minha Kagome!

-Miroku-sama você irá me levar aonde hoje? – ela estava dando a volta no carro, acho que não me viu aqui! –

Assim ela abriu a minha porta com um sorriso, que depois que me viu foi ocupado por um rubor enorme! Ela fechou a porta e foi para trás e foi um silencio total! Aquele não era um tipo de silencio bom, Não! Aquele era o típico silencio constrangedor, aonde alguém teria que falar primeiro mais quem?

Esse alguém foi Miroku!

-Então Kagome, você já conhecia Inuyasha? – perguntou tentando puxar assunto –

-Sim, ele é o meu sensei de Geografia. – falou olhando a paisagem através da janela –

-Então... – queria perguntar algo que achei meio estranho – Porque Nana?

Neste exato momento Kagome mandou um olhar mortal para Miroku através do retrovisor do carro e balançou a cabeça lentamente em sinal de não, aquilo foi percebido por todos menos por Miroku!

-Bom, quando Kagome era pequena, ela odiava o seu nome, e só se referia a si mesma como Nana em segunda pessoa! Depois disso só chamamos ela assim! – falou rindo –

-Hum... – falei tentando deixa-la menos constrangida, ela estava constrangida tenho certeza! –

-Chegamos! – falou ela destravando o carro e descendo com um pouco de dificuldade já que o carro era um esporte bem alto! –

-Kagome! – gritou Sango ao ver Kagome, ela fez um sorriso, correu e abraçou Kagome -Miroku te buscou agora? – perguntou ela olhando docemente para Kagome –

Uau! Kagome fazia milagres nunca vi Sango agindo tão docemente assim com ninguém na minha vida! Estava tudo bem quando Sango me avistou e me tacou um olhar furioso –

-Ei tiozinho, além de ser meio lerdo, não faz o que os outros te pedem! E se fosse um trabalho de verdade e eu dependesse dele, ham? – falou arqueando a sobrancelha –

Eu deveria dar uns bons tapas naquela menina, quem ela era pra falar assim comigo?

Acho que ela esqueceu o fato de ser EU o seu professor de geografia! Quando estava em meus devaneios Sango já estava andando com Miroku longe, quando sinto algo puxando minha camisa

-Oi! Sensei, eles estão indo! – falou Kagome com sua voz doce de sempre, puxando minha camisa timidamente para baixo, me chamando atenção! –

-Ah, sim! Vamos entrar! – eu fui entrando ela fez apenas um singelo gesto com a cabeça de positivo com a cabeça e fomos tentando seguir os dois em silencio –

Aquele não era o tipo de silencio constrangedor de antes era até agradável, quando eu rolei os olhos para ver Kagome, tive uma surpresa, ela havia parado de andar! Assim como ela eu parei depois de alguns passos ela foi até uma vitrine de lojas de presentes a observou atentamente! A vitrine era repleta de coisas diversas desde ursinhos há grandes almofadas escrito _"I love you"_ e coisas do tipo, resolvi perguntar o que tanto lhe chamava atenção, ela simplesmente apontou para algo que eu não tinha percebido, era um pingente para celular, ele tinha uma pequena bonequinha com um uniforme escolar Azul, cabelos marrons, e uma tiara amarela, ela era toda de pano! Estava ligada nesse pingente! Perguntei-a

-Você quer? – falei, ela pela primeira vez olhou diretamente nos meus olhos –

-Uhum! – falou ela ruborizada nas bochechas olhando para mim confiante – Mais não trouxe dinheiro! – falou agora desviando o olhar –

-Eu pago! – entrei na loja sem ela e comprei o pequeno pingente, tenho certeza que se ela não quisesse muito, teria recusado, nesse único dia que conheço Kagome percebi que ela é extremamente tímida –

Voltei e ela me pareceu muito ansiosa, logo depois eu dei para ela uma caixinha, nem havia feito embrulho era somente a caixa do pingente nela estava escrito: "Suzumyia Haruri" resolvi perguntar a ela o que era exatamente uma "Suzumyia Haruhi"!

-O que é isso? – perguntei enquanto ela tirava o pequeno pingente da caixinha que mesmo pequena parecia ser grande por ele, ela a colocou dentro da bolsa, e da mesma tirou um celular, com destreza colocou o pingente nele, e sorriu para mim –

-Uma personagem, de anime que eu gosto, sabe o que é? – perguntou esperançosa-

Deixa eu ver Animes, são aqueles desenhos que vivem passando na TV, claro que sei o que é, antão fale! (n/a: gente não se esqueça que eles estão no Japão)

-Sei sim, acho que já até ouvi falar dele... No final elas dançam e tudo mais! – falei retribuindo o sorriso –

-É esse mesmo, eu adoro esse programa, eu adoro ela, estava tentando achar um pingente dela há meses... Depois eu te... – eu a interrompi –

-Considere como um presente! – sorri – Então você faz idéia da onde Miroku e Sango estão? – perguntei ainda caminhando sem rumo –

-Estão no lugar de sempre! Siga-me! – ela começou a andar na minha frente eu realmente já conhecia esse Shopping, mais chegamos a uma área aonde eu nunca havia entrado antes...

A sala de jogos!

Lá estava Miroku sentado em um banquinho com Sango em frente a uma máquina de jogo estilo PACMAN, Kagome me deu um tchauzinho foi até Miroku, deu um sorriso amarelo, com uma das mãos para trás e a outra aberta em conchinha, Miroku fez cara de poucos amigos e derrotado deu uma nota de 20reais para ela que foi em direção da mulher do caixa, e deu a ela um cartão, que, provavelmente valia 20 reais em jogos! Foi ao lado de Sango e as duas começaram a jogar e papear eu fui para o mesmo banquinho onde Miroku estava sentado!

-Desse jeito elas vão me falir! – falou segurando a cabeça com as mãos –

-Mão de porco! – eu ri alto com o comentário de Miroku –

-Eu tenho até medo de jogar contra essas duas, elas vivem nisso! – falou rindo –

-Cara é isso que você chama de sair? – perguntei –

-Queria o que? Que eu ficasse no maior amasso com uma menina de 14 anos na frente do Shopping? – falou ele como se fosse óbvio-

-Tem razão... - falei observando as duas rindo e jogando, no final não passavam de crianças –

-E então porque você e a Kagome demoraram tanto? – perguntou ele –

-Primeiro ela teve que me acordar depois dos insultos de Sango – rimos – Em seguida estávamos andando quando ela parou em uma loja e ficou de olho em um pingente de uma tal de Haruki...Haru... – Miroku me corrigiu –

-Haruhi, Suzumyia Haruhi creio eu! – falou rindo –

-Essa mesmo, ela não tinha dinheiro então o dei para ela, por isso demoramos! – falei –

-Aí, aí, a Nana é doida com essa tal de Haruhi, quer agradar ela? Fale sobre Suzumyia Haruhi! – falou rindo –

-Então, depois daqui para onde vamos? – perguntei já pensando no futuro –

-Se seguirmos o roteiro iremos para a praça de alimentação e comeremos hambúrgueres do Mc Donald! – falou pensativo –

-Credo! Como essas crianças de hoje em dia preferem ir ao Mc Donald do que ao Bob´s? – perguntei, hambúrgueres não eram o meu forte, mais se for escolher o melhorzinho é o do Bob´s –

-Aceitou vir vai ter que passar maus bocados! – falou se divertindo –

Estávamos conversando distraídos quando ouvimos um berro de Sango

-Não CREDITO QUE EU PERDI! – falou ela quase chorando – Kagome quando você ficou boa assim? – perguntou ela espantada–

-Desde que você esqueceu seu Nintendo Ds lá em casa! – falou rindo –

-Ainda bem que você me devolveu ele hoje, vai que você se tornava uma Otaku! – falou ela meio que assustada –

-Sango querendo ou não somos meio Otakus, porque gostamos de ver anime jogar games... – falou Kagome baixo olhando para o chão –

-VOCÊ gosta! Eu não! – falou torcendo o nariz e cruzando os braços –

-É, deve ser por isso que o seu toque de celular é a abertura de Lucky Star! – falou Kagome tentando ser sarcástica –

-...Ahhh, ta bom eu gosto! E daí é crime? – perguntou ela nervosa –

-Não, eu nunca disse isso você que começou com esse papo de Otaku... – falou Kagome calma como sempre –

-Tá! Vamos jogar mais um pouquinho, e depois agente lancha, eu só quero uma revanche! – falou Sango –

-Uma só? Promete? – falou Kagome desconfiando –

-Claro!Palavra da Sango! – assim elas apertaram as mãos como se estivessem fazendo um contrato –

_10min depois..._

-Isso foi injusto! A máquina roubou! - Sango gritava de novo –

-Revanche? – perguntou Kagome desanimada –

-SIM!

_30min depois..._

-Aííí, pode recorrer a ajuda? – falou Sango com cara de cachorro sem dono –

-Tá bom, vem Miroku! – falou Kagome derrotada –

_1hora depois..._

-Valeu por ter me ajudado Miroku! – falou Sango –

-Acho que a nossa vitória foi injusta! – falou Miroku – Revanche! – falou ele sorrindo –

-CHEGA! – Todos olharão assustados para Kagome que pareceu séria, chegou até a dar um pouco de medo, todos engoliram seco – Já chega né? Estou cansada, Sango você teve sua vitória e os meus dedos estão doendo! – falou ela abrindo e fechando sua pequena mão, agora já mais calma – E além do mais eu estou faminta! – falou logo depois sorriu, Sango a acompanhou –

-Claro Kagome, já estava me enjoando do jogo mesmo! – falou Sango –

-E o meu dinheiro iria acabar vocês me fizeram gastar quase 80 reis em ficha! – disse Miroku –

As duas deram de ombro e foram caminhando para a praça de alimentação. Chegando lá elas sentarão-se à mesa e Miroku foi pegar o pedido de cada um, Inuyasha o acompanhou para ajudar a levar tantos lanches para a mesa, as meninas ficavam lá, mexendo a perna de um lado para o outro! Miroku parou para apreciar a paisagem!

-São lindas não são? – falou quase babando –

-É, são sim! – falei me referindo a Kagome –

-Eííí, para de fazer hora e vem logo to com fome! – gritou Sango fazendo as pessoas olharem para ela, ela deu língua para todas elas e Kagome ficou vermelha, não sei se era de raiva, ou de vergonha, tentava se desculpar pelas grosserias da amiga, ela ficava linda fazendo aquilo!

Está comprovado! Os opostos se atraem!

-Sango, pare de fazer escândalo no Shopping! – disse Miroku sentando-se a mesa e pegando algumas batatas fritas de Sango –

-Eííí! Não ponha as mãos na minha batata! – falou ameaçadora – Fazia tempo que não fazíamos isso! Hoje foi muito divertido! – falou ela mudando de humor drasticamente –

-É verdade, eu me distrai bastante, e ainda consegui o que queria! – Kagome disse, eu tenho certeza que ela estava se referindo ao pequeno pingente que eu havia dado para ela! –

-Então Inuyasha, assim que acabarmos aqui vou levar essas princesinhas para casa, e depois te deixo na sua! – falo Miroku apertando a bochecha de Kagome –

-Super protetor! – afirmei junto a Sango, ambos rimos –

-É! Admito, sou bastante protetor! – falou ele tomando goles do seu refrigerante, certamente aguado com a quantidade de gelo que eles colocam –

-Miroku, não se esqueça que eu tenho aula de balé as oito, a Kimidorii ficará furiosa se não chegar a tempo! – disse Sango –

Nesse exato momento eu percebi duas coisas:

1°- Como podia alguém como Sango fazer balé?

2°- As oito da noite eu tenho um encontro com a Kikyou!

Eram 10 para as sete, era bom eles terminarem rápido, se não teria de ir para casa a pé!

A conversa foi muito boa, rimos, nos divertimos, saciamos a fome com aquilo que o Mc Donald chama de hambúrguer terminamos nos levantamos e logo após, entramos no carro. Primeiro Miroku deixou Sango em casa, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e foi em bora para casa! Logo depois Miroku parou no santuário, deu um beijo na testa de Kagome que foi feliz para casa, com o celular rosa na mão! Estava na minha vez! Miroku parou na minha casa, e antes de sair ele disse :

-Obrigado por me acompanhar, sabe as vezes é bem chato ser o único adulto você se sente deslocado não? – perguntou sorrindo –

-É, o prazer foi todo meu! – falei fechei a porta entrei em casa sorridente e dou de cara com Sesshoumaru, me olhando , eu continuei andando normalmente, mais ele me parou com uma de suas perguntas desnecessárias:

-Onde estava? – perguntou frio –

-Não te interessa! – respondi tão frio como ele –

-O que teremos para jantar? – perguntou ele ligando a minha TV, MINHA! –

-Nada que eu saiba fazer, pois terei um encontro daqui a pouco e creio que irei voltar tarde! – disse subindo as escadas –

Cheguei ao meu quarto, tranquei a porta, fui para o meu banheiro tomei um bom banho, bem pensativo, está bem cheguei a mais conclusões!

Estava apaixonado pela sobrinha do meu mais novo amigo que vem a ser Super protetor

Intenso não? Na verdade apaixonado seria uma palavra muito forte, atraído, gostando, mais apaixonado... NÃO! Vamos corrigir essa frase!

Estava levemente atraído pela sobrinha do meu mais novo amigo que vem a ser Super protetor

Bem melhor! Terminei meu banho, vesti uma camisa pólo azul bebe uma calça jeans preta, e sequei os meus longos, praticamente gigantes cabelos! Logo após eu desci me despedi de Sesshoumaru, claro com o pedaço de papel que Kikyou havia me dado, pensei que seria bonito se levasse alguma flor do meu variado jardim, mais... Não! Acho que Kikyou não merecia flores, fui até a garagem sai de lá e em poucos minutos estava na casa dela, desci do carro toquei a campainha e ela atendeu, estava realmente bonita! Usava um vestido vermelho que ia até os pés, seus cabelos imensos estavam soltos, com uma maquiagem nem forte nem leve, não era social, nem roupa que se usasse todo dia estava mediana assim como eu, depois do contato visual decidi, fazer um gesto de cavaleiro, e beijei a sua mão, não que eu quisesse! Mais era necessário fingir pelo menos hoje, não daria um bolo nela!

-Então aonde vamos? – perguntou Kikyou saindo e fechando a porta de sua casa –

-Estava pensando em um restaurante ótimo de comida italiana, gosta? – perguntei –

-Adoro! – ela sorriu e nos dirigimos ao meu carro –

Chegamos no restaurante em poucos minutos nesses minutos havíamos conversado sobre o primeiro dia de trabalho –

Chegamos nos sentamos fizemos o pedido e logo após comemos em silencio, nenhum dois falava nada! E assim ocorreu durante toda a refeição, terminamos, ela agradeceu, mais disse que iria de táxi para casa, eu paguei a conta obviamente, e fui para minha aconchegante casa!

Entrei no meu quarto arrumado como sempre, troque minhas vestes e me deitei, só que eu não conseguia dormir, pois só uma coisa estava em minha cabeça

Kagome!

Estava relembrando de como aquela tarde foi boa, ele riu , se divertiu conheceu Kagome melhor, e até a presenteou, tudo estava perfeito, se pudesse ele ficaria ali durante anos, mais tinha que ir embora! Como ele conseguiu preferir a tarde ao lado de Kagome do que a noite ao lado de Kikyou? Com Kagome ele comeu hambúrguer do Mc Donald, comeu uma deliciosa comida italiana com Kikyou, Kagome era uma pivete, não tinha corpo, nem sabia se tinha opinião própria! Kikyou era gostosa, e intelectual! Mais mesmo assim eu continou gostando mais da tarde que passei com Kagome do que a que eu passei com Kikyou! Qual seria o motivo?

O sorriso de Kagome!

Ahhh, aquele sorriso visto apenas algumas vezes me deixava de coração mole, nas nuvens, como era bom! Tentei dormir de novo mais me contorci remexi não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome tinha que desabafar de alguma maneira, mais não vou contar isso para ninguém! Então me lembrei de algo muito clichê mais que sabe desse certo?

Porque não um diário?

Mais esse não seria um diário qualquer, eu vou escrever um livro sobre Kagome, sobre seu jeito cada dia com ela, o que ela gosta o que ela odeia, vou fazer de Kagome um livro aberto literalmente! Só para mim é claro! Então me levantei peguei um caderno de capa dura completamente em branco, e comecei a escrever:

"_Primeiro dia com Kagome"_

_Uau! Quem é essa menina? Se destacou em meio de uma sala inteira! Mais pudera seu sorriso derretera qualquer um inclusive a mim! Tentei observar ela no inicio de minha aula mais nem tudo de certo pois alunos me atrapalhavam a tirar fotos suas escondidas, como ousarão? Bem eu definitivamente não sei mais gostaria de ficar mais ao lado dela e ai me surge à oportunidade perfeita que eu realmente não sabia que era perfeita até vê-la entrando no carro completamente em choque por me ver! Fomos para o Shopping encontramos mais uma pessoa essa pessoa seria Sango sua amiga do coração percebi isso no passeio! Kagome é completamente tímida, lhe comprei um presente, que não era bem um presente era mais um favor que eu sentia que deveria fazer, eu comprei seu pingente de Haruhi Suzumyia assim como ela quis, e , logo depois fui jogar jogos com ela e o seu tio Super protetor e também meu mais novo amigo Miroku, a tarde passou rápida de mais! Queria que o tempo parasse ali naquele exato momento. Logo em seguida lanchamos, e a infeliz da Sango me lembrou que eu tinha um encontro com Kikyou, essa aí eu falo depois, então estou agora na minha cama escrevendo sobre Kagome! Uma menina com 13 anos de idade, isso mesmo 13 anos de idade, e os olhos incrivelmente verdes, o cabelo incrivelmente preto e pesado, sabia que era macio, o cheiro dela é algo que te tira o fôlego! Agora que já falei sobre o meu primeiro dia com Kagome eu aprendi quê:_

_Lição n°1: Kagome gosta de animais!_

_Lição n°2: Kagome é extremamente tímida!_

_Lição n°3: Ela gosta de comer hambúrguer do Mc Donald_

_Lição n°4: Kagome AMA a Haruhi Suzumyia!_

_Lição n°5: Kagome é ótima em games, inclusive PACMAN!_

_Lição n°6: Kagome gosta de estalar os dedos!_

_Lição n°7: Kagome pode ser chamada de Nana!_

_Hoje é meu primeiro dia de muitos com Kagome Higurashi!_

Assim eu fui dormir mais descobri também algumas coisas sobre mim:

-Estava começando a gostar do Mc Donald

-Pensando em cursar veterinária

-Iria começar a ver Suzumyia Haruhi no Yuutsu na TV!

-Vou comprar um Nintendo Ds para mim!

-Eu sou atraído por coisas pequenas!

Logo depois adormeci pronto para um novo dia!

AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Que felicidade gente é minha primeira FIC já recebi 4 reviwes! Realmente agradeço por vocês terem comentado, e espero que continuem comentando, eu vou fazer o máximo para postar diariamente, mais é por causa dessa coisa de féria e tals... Mais eu caprichei bem nesse capitulo e ele foi bem grandinho deu 9 paginas no word e eu me esforcei muito para escreve-lo!Perceberão a opening de Lucky Star aí na FIC? kkkk Espero que tenham gostado, agora a parte mais divertida da História, responder os recados ;D

** Mama King...**

Que bom que você gostou! Fico tão feliz eu estava meio nessa expectativa, tipo: OMG eu não vou receber scrap nenhum*-*! Acho que essa é uma vontade muito favorável ao autor que sabe que está tendo um tipo de fascino por sua obra x-x É o Inuyasha ta meio safado nessa FIC mesmo, mais no final de tudo tem bom coração! Kkkk, super feliz de você ter gostado, beijos linda!

** Amanda Taisho...**

Aíííí, que fofa você veio aqui dar uma olhadinha na FIC e ainda deixou esse scrap lindo *-*! Bom nessa minha FIC eu estou tentando mostrar o amor que chamamos de puro né, então ela ficou bem fofa sim! É você tem razão, eles só vão se pegar quando ela tiver mais velha mesmo LoL kkkkkkk, Aííí, somos duas como eu odeiiio a Kikyvadia! Ela é um porreee! Obrigada linda, se acha mesmo?*-* Tomara que sim néh? Kkkk

Você acha que eu vou me encaixar nesse grupo que está melhorando as FIC´s de Inuyasha, eu conheço uma ótima, se quiser te recomendo se chama: Usurpadora, boa mesmo *-*

** Pry Taisho...**

Imagina... Ainda mais nesse capitulo! Inuyasha? Possessivo? Pah até parece Ú.U...que ele não é! Bom que bom que você espera por mais, sinal que gostou não LoL? Bem amore espero que continue acompanhando a FIC! Bjokitas

**Gabyh...**

Bom vamos ver se ele vai agüentar néh, será? Apressado do jeito que é vai tentar fazer alguma coisa, mais aí não posso contar porque é segredo *-*! Kkkkk Aqui está o poste prometido, espero que esperado! Bjos

By: Hitsuki-chan


	4. Inesperado!

Como de costuma a partir de agora eu me levantei, tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e por último e mais trabalhoso, penteie meus enormes cabelos. Fui para a cozinha e me coloquei a fazer o meu café da manhã, algumas panquecas, frutas e café! Meu dia não pode começar sem café! Logo que terminei eu fui para a sala pegar minha pasta e fui em direção ao meu trabalho, que por mais que fosse difícil, valia a pena! Chegando lá eu fui direto para a sala dos professores a maioria já estava lá, eu me sentei ao lado de Miroku e começamos a conversar distraidamente, até que o sinal tocou e cada um foi para os seus devidos lugares. Eu teria aula com o 2º ano c, e logo depois iria para o 8º ano a! Sem nem perceber um sorriso brotou em meus lábios só em pensar em quem eu iria encontrar quando chegasse na sala. E lá vou eu para o 2º ano c.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O primeiro horário não passou tão rápido, o material já havia chegado eu teria de explicar uma matéria realmente importante e, é claro, várias perguntas! Agora minha mente só vai se esvaziando de todos esses pensamentos e pensando em uma única coisa:

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...

Cheguei à sala e adivinha quem estava juntando seus matérias para ir embora? Quem adivinhar eu dou outro pirulito!

Se você acha que era a Kikyou, você errou! Era o Miroku!

-Oh, Inuyasha você que vem depois de mim! – falou Miroku sorrindo –

-Miroku nem eu sabia que vinha depois do seu horário! – falei entrando na sala –

-Então eu já... – fomos interrompidos pela secretaria do diretor –

-Quem bom que eu os encontrei aqui! – fala ela dando um suspiro –

-Bem eu gostaria de dar a vocês uma informação! Sr. Taishou, , por favor! – a secretaria foi para frente da sala –

-Bem primeiramente eu gostaria de me apresentar! – ela sorriu – Sou a nova secretária de Naraku, Yura!

Os alunos começaram a bater palmas e também ouvimos assobios. Yura era bonita, tinha cabelo curto preto, era uma Youkai tinha olhos vermelhos e usavam roupas um tanto quanto... Provocativas! Tinha motivo dos alunos estarem tão assanhados.

-Eu vim comunicar a vocês que como de costume aqui na escola, vocês terão uma excursão para comemorar o inicio ano letivo! – falou se apoiando na mesa do professor – Nós temos três opções para o lugar da excursão. Escreverei o nome no quadro e vocês irão votar! Não vale influenciar o colega, vocês só poderão votar uma vez! Peguem um pedaço de papel escrevam o que você preferem. Tem 15 min para fazer isso! E me entregar! – então ela colocou-se a escrever no quadro, alguns alunos não estavam prestando atenção no que ela escrevia no quadro, estavam ocupados de mais olhando para suas pernas! –

Logo depois que Yura acabou de escrever, ela se sentou novamente na mesa e eu pude ler as opções:

Praia

Hotel Fazenda

Templos budistas do Japão

Logo depois de uns 10 segundos o primeiro aluno entregou o papel para Yura, e depois desse vieram os outros, finalmente todos tinham entregado quando Yura leu os papeis ela limpou a garganta e anunciou:

-O lugar mais votado é Praia! – logo depois ao dizer isso todos os alunos começam a cochichar entre si, alguns riam, outros pareciam assustados, outros reclamavam... Enfim a sala estava uma bagunça. Até que Miroku deu um assobio que todos se calaram! – Bem essa é a última turma que vota, todas escolheram o mesmo local, agora vocês podem escolher o professor que vai acompanha-los! – bem não preciso comentar que a gritaria começou de novo, e novamente Miroku deu um assobio e eles pararam – Então escolham um professor que não seja Miroku, e Kikyou, eles já foram escolhidos pelas outras duas turmas! – falou Yura – Cada um vai falar um nome de um professor eu vou colocar o nome no quadro e iremos votar! Certo? – todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Começamos por ali! – ela apontou para a fila do canto e a aluna falou:

-Kyra – falou Kanna simplesmente e logo depois passou para o próximo –

-Meu voto é nulo! – Jakotsu falou –

-Hum... Kyra está bom! – falou Sango, logo em seguida se virando para ver o que Kagome iria dizer. Devo acrescentar que hoje ela está com os cabelos presos do lado, mais linda ainda! –

-I-I-Inuyasha! – Kagome falou corando e olhando para baixo –

Oh Kami-sama! Eu preciso dizer que derreti agora? Kagome, havia ME escolhido para ser o acompanhante da excursão. Tudo bem isso não é grande coisa mais... Me deixou feliz em demasia!

-Pode ser esse aí que a Kah votou! – falou uma menina de cabelos ruivos presos em uma maria chiquinha lixando as unhas, eu não havia percebido essa menina ontem! Provavelmente foi uma das alunas que eu pulei enquanto estava destraído com a Kagome –

-Inuyasha! – falou um menino de rabo de cavalo e algumas sardas no rosto, o engraçado é que ela se parecia consideravelmente com a... Ah, deixa deve ser só minha imaginação –

Bem do nada, depois que a Kagome colocou meu nome na votação, começou uma grande número de alunos votando em mim. Quem diria que eu sou tão querido não? Bem minha beleza deve ajudar um pouco mais isso é detalhe. Isso foi até chegar naquela peste do Kouga!

-Qualquer um, menos Inuyasha. – o que eu fiz de errado para aquele moleque? Bem eu poderia lançar um olhar para ele que ele nunca mais iria querer voltar para a escola mais decidi deixa-lo vivo, para depois tortura-lo lentamente até a morte! –

Remorsos por causa da Kagome? Que isso!

Então acabou a votação, e, eu GANHEI! Chupa Kouga! Bem acontece que é claro que teve outros votos para outros professores mais eu fui a maioria! Eu pude jurar que vi um sorriso brincando nos lábios de Kagome quando soube que eu venci! Já estávamos no meio do horário quando finalmente Yura e Miroku saíram eu precisava me apressar para começarmos a matéria.

A aula não foi tão cansativa, a matéria aqui é mais fácil e não é tão complicada de ser explicada! A aula já havia acabado. Estou no transito a caminho de casa, depois de amanhã será a excursão de inicio de ano letivo! Ficaremos quatro dias alojados num acampamento da escola que fica na praia e depois seguremos o ano letivo normalmente! Os alunos me pareceram muito entusiasmados, vai ser bom ficar esse tempo fora de casa antes do casamento de Sesshoumaru, que se Kami-sama quiser já vai ter saído da minha casa quando eu voltar! Estaciono meu carro na minha garagem, fecho o portão e vou para dentro de casa, ao chegar à cozinha vejo um bilhete pregado na geladeira.

"_Inuyasha sai assim que acordei, deixei o quarto devidamente arrumado, o convite está em cima da mesa da sala _

_Ass.: Sesshoumaru"_

Então caminhei pesadamente até meu quarto, e fui como sempre antes das aulas seguintes fazer meu planejamento para a próxima aula, fui ver as horas no meu Iphone já passavam das 6h da tarde quando vejo uma mensagem que tinha o nome de Miroku, resolvi abrir e lê-la.

"_Entediado tanto quanto eu?"_

"_Não tanto"_

"_O que acha de sairmos hoje? Sem as meninas dessa vez!"_

Tenho que admitir que fiquei feliz quando pensei em sair novamente com Kagome, mais o último trecho partiu a minha felicidade pela metade.

"_Claro! Aonde pretende ir?"_

"_Um bar qualquer!"_

"_Aonde nos encontramos?"_

"_Naquela praça perto da sua casa!"_

"_Ok! Nos vemos lá!"_

E lá fui eu, me vesti rapidamente e fui a pé mesmo para a praça, que, como Miroku havia falado é perto de mais da minha casa! Sai de casa depois de fechá-la devidamente e fui para a praça!

Chegando lá me sentei em um banco qualquer apenas para esperar Miroku chegar, fiquei olhando a "paisagem" do local entediado até que algo me apareceu muito mais interessante do que eu pensava que poderia acontecer naquele fim de tarde! Eu vi Kagome com um vestido rodado clarinho amarelo, com uma sapatilha azul, ela estava de mãos dadas para um menino menor do que ela que estava chorando. Não resisti à tentação e fui até lá complementá-la! Em pensar em que os professores fogem ds alunos quando o vêem na rua e vice-versa...

-Inuyasha sensei! – disse Kagome agora com um lindo sorriso no rosto, o menino que chorava agora olhava curioso para mim –

-Onee-chan quem é ele? – perguntou o menino que seria agora o suposto irmão de Kagome se escondendo atrás da mesma–

-É meu sensei Souta! – disse ela olhando para ele –

-Kagome o que fazia na rua a essa hora? Já vai escurecer! – ótimo estou dando uma de pai dela agora! –

-Bem minha mãe havia me dito que Souta foi à casa de um colega, mais já havia tempos e ele não chagava! Imaginei que tivesse se perdido e fui procurá-lo! E ele estava sentado nessa praça. Também vim comprar algumas coisas para amanhã! – ela sorriu ao completar sua fala –

-Hum... Então Kagome eu vou indo! – falei com uma vontade estupenda de ficar –

-Bye! – e ela saiu andando com seu irmãozinho pelas ruas de Tókio! –

Dei um longo suspiro, e fui novamente sentar-me no banco da praça, quando vejo Miroku vindo em minha direção, eu levanto e vou até ele.

-Inuyasha! – falou ele sorrindo – Você viu a Kagome por aí? – eu estranhei a pergunta. Porque diabos Miroku me faria uma pergunta dessas –

-Agora a pouco por quê? – perguntei tentando omitir meu nervosismo. Não seria NADA legal se Miroku descobrisse o que sinto por Kagome –

Uma grande admiração!

-Ah, nada só queria ver o que você ia responder! – falou olhando para os lados –

-Mais porque eu diria outra coisa? – falei agora andando –

-... Bem! Vamos sair e voltar bem tarde para casa! – falou rindo maroto –

-Miroku você é um professor comportesse como tal! – falei em tom de deboche –

-Há Inuyasha você é dos meus!

E assim fomos caminhando, até chegar a um bar muito bem conhecido por Miroku! Bebemos conversamos... Enfim fizemos coisas que todo adulto faz! Eu estava esgotado. Cheguei em casa tomei um banho demorado, troquei de roupa, e fui assistir televisão quando eu vi um caderninho em cima do meu criado mudo! E me lembrei do meu suposto "diário" feito especialmente para a Kagome Higurashi! Então eu fui escrever nele!

_Segundo dia com Kagome_

_Bom nada de mais aconteceu no meu segundo dia com Kagome! Minha admiração só aumentou ainda mais! Por um acaso nos encontramos numa praça perto de casa ela estava levando seu irmão em segurança para casa! Como pode ser tão determinada? Mais antes de tudo isso resolveram fazer a excursão que já é tradição da escola, mais o melhor de tudo é que Kagome colocou o meu nome primeiro para votar! Isso para mim foi de extrema importância apesar, de ser um gesto simples! Amanhã acompanharei a turma do 8°ano A. Iremos a praia, e eu ainda não arrumei minhas coisas, apesar de estar cansado pela saída com Miroku! Mais prefiro me garantir! Bem esse foi meu segundo dia com Kagome Higurashi!_

_Descobertas? Algumas:_

_Lição n°1: Souta, o irmão mais novo de Kagome_

_Lição n°2: Kagome é bem responsável para sua idade_

_Vou dormir! Amanhã será um longo dia!_

Esse cap. De hoje eu fiz em homenagem a Júlia-nyan que tá fazendo aniversário! Parabéns jú!

Ahhhhh vocês devem estar querendo me matar néh? Demorei muito para postar esse capitulo e ele não está muito grande! Eu admito! Mais sinceramente nessas últimas semanas eu tenho tido um bloqueio... E também distrações de mais! Meu irmão vai se mudar aí a casa tá uma bagunça de ponta a ponta! Obrigada pelos comentários! Sempre muito feliz em recebe-los!

**Nane-chan3**

Obrigada por me mandar reviwe´s! Eu também achei o Inuyasha meio safado por ter desejos de ter uma garotinha, mais temos que escrever certo? Ahh que bom que você se divertiu também! Eu comecei a escrever essa FIC no intuito de virar um Mangá shoujo no futuro! Tinha que ser bem fofo*.*!(Sonhe Hitsuki, porque é a única coisa que você pode fazer...) Kisus.

**Priy Taisho**

O meu amanhã demorou mais de uma semana L-L. Kkkkkkk já to lendo hot a um tempo mais eu só pude postar o cap. agora! Sempre lá para te encher a paciência! Kkkkkkk beijos fofa!

**Júlia nyan**

Hummmm, se eu ficar sabendo que você não postou review´s depois de ler eu faço greve tá? É "nem um pouco", essa queda poderia ser maior do que a altura do monte Everest! Kkkkkkk é néh o Inuyasha grosso do jeito que é escrevendo um... Diário! É ele se daria bem com os akitas! Que bom que espera mais! Abraços


	5. Uma Visita Inesperada

Eu já havia dado meus primeiros horários, na verdade estava praticamente indo embora. Esse foi um dos dias mais chatos de todo o meu trabalho! Vocês conseguem acreditar que eu não tive aula no oitavo ano? Isso é inadmissível! E o aprendizado dos alunos? E o conteúdo que eu tenho que rever com eles? E meu relacionamento com a Kagome? Feh, as escolas de hoje em dia perderam completamente a noção das coisas.

Ok, ok, não tem a mínima coerência o que eu acabei de falar mais eu já estava me acostumando com a presença agradável da Kagome diariamente...

Em fim. Falta um dia para a excursão mais especificamente amanhã. Eu não sei o porquê mais estou meio apreensivo com hoje, eu estou com o pressentimento de que alguma coisa vai acontecer... Nossa agora eu estava pensando no casamento do meu irmão... Aí vai ser uma chatice! Não que eu não goste de Rin e não esteja feliz por ela, quero dizer, com um pouco de pena pela mente provavelmente doentia por aceitar se casar com Sesshoumaru, mais tirando esse pequeno fato não me incomodo em nada a não ser em ver meus pais! Toda vez que eu vejo eles minha mãe tenta empurrar alguma amiga, conhecida, qualquer pessoa da espécie homo sapiens de sexo oposto... Quero dizer, nem isso! Dependendo do tipo de youkai ela me empurra também. Será que ela não entende que eu tenho dona?

Claro que não! Se nem minha dona entende quem seria minha mãe para entender?

Então caminhei lentamente até o carro estranhando o céu que estava nublado e começava a trovejar sem parar eu achei aquilo muito estranho! Liguei o carro e fui embora o mais rápido o possível. Não é agradável dirigir na chuva principalmente quando parece que vai ser forte. Cheguei em casa e fui para meu quarto como de costume, começou a chover forte como havia previsto. Fui ver um pouco de TV na sala mais adivinha?

Estava sem sinal!

Então eu fiquei lá sentado igual um palerma olhando o lindo e glorioso... NADA! Até que o barulho de alguma coisa caindo atrapalhou a apreciação que eu fazia do nada, decide ir lá fora para ver o que era. Eu caminhei com certa curiosidade até a porta, mais ainda em passos lentos, então eu a abri.

- Desculpe! – era o que a voz quase falha de Kagome conseguia dizer com um pequeno vaso de flores ao meio em suas mãos –

-Kagome? – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca então eu fui reparar melhor na menina ela estava encharcada e com os cabelos mais longos do que nunca –

- Bem... Eu... já vou indo! – ela girou os calcanhares e foi até o primeiro degrau das pequenas escadinhas da varanda de minha casa ainda com o vazo de flores na mão –

-Espera! Não vou te deixar ficar sozinha nessa chuva! – falei com um tom repreendedor – Entre!

Assim que eu mandei a garota me olhou deu um sorriso sem graça, obviamente ela já estava corada entrou de cabeça baixa e eu pedi para se sentar no sofá ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, óbvio! Ela estava encharcada.

-Posso saber o que você fazia na porta da minha casa nessa tempestade toda? – perguntei enquanto os trovões caiam a solta –

- Bem... Eu estava indo encontrar Sango na praça mais aí começou a chover, eu estava sem proteção e me escondi debaixo da sacada de uma casa, mais não deu muito certo, a chuva está vindo de lado. – falou apontando para a roupa encharcada – Aí eu tive que recorrer a medidas drásticas, eu vi a sua varanda e pretendia ficar aqui até a chuva acabar, ou pelo menos ficasse um pouco menos fria. – agora eu fui reparar em seus lábios estavam tremendo e roxos – Só que sem querer eu escorreguei e acabei deixando o vasinho cair! Desculpe! – falou ela se encolhendo – Eu nem sabia que essa casa era sua!

- Tudo bem. – sorri – Se quiser pode se secar eu te dou algumas toalhas. – falei notando que a menina tremia, tremia muito – Você vai pegar uma gripe.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que já vou embora! – falou ela logo depois eu arqueei a sobrancelha, acho que ela entendeu o recado. – Tudo bem eu vou aceitar as toalhas! Assim que a chuva passar eu vou embora, não quero te incomodar – sorriu ela para mim, que lindo sorriso –

Por alguns momentos eu sai de órbita e fiquei pensando como Kagome conseguia ser perfeita mesmo com os lábios roxos e tremendo, mesmo encharcada ela poderia ser bela. Eu podia ficar olhando Kagome o dia inteiro... Mais não posso.

-Er... Eu não sei aonde é o banheiro. Pode me levar até lá? – falou se abraçando –

-Ah, sim! – sai do meu transe e mostrei para ela onde ficava o banheiro –

Kagome entrou lá pediu licença e fechou a porta, eu fui para a sala apreciar o nada novamente, mais minha cabeça estava ocupada de mais pensando em Kagome quando ouço a campainha tocando.

Seria outro aluno desabrigado?

Caminhei até lá pensativo e em passos lentos, logo depois eu abri a porta.

-Querido! – falou uma mulher me abraçando – Há quanto tempo.

-Mãe? – legal, minha mãe fica mais de semanas sem me ver e vem me visitar logo hoje –

-Eu estava com saudades suas! – falou entrando em casa, eu fiquei em choque o que minha mãe faria uma hora dessas, numa chuva dessas, numa tarde dessas na minha casa? – Eu estava passando por aqui e me lembrei de você estava com saudades! – agora ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... Ahhh não! –

-Mãe, mãe! – chamei-lhe atenção – Isso não é necessário. Venha entre. – ela limpou o canto dos olhos e sentou-se no sofá da sala e o silencio incomodo se instalou –

-Fiquei sabendo que mudou de trabalho. – falou dando um sorriso – O que acho de lá? – perguntou esperançosa. Acho que se eu fala-se algo como: "Bem eu estou levemente apaixonado pela minha aluna que tem treze anos" ela não iria aceitar muito bem. Vamos omitir os fatos –

-Bem, todos lá são super atenciosos e profissionais – falei lhe devolvendo lhe devolvendo o sorriso –

- Ah Inuyasha, desde que Sesshoumaru saiu de casa e ficamos apenas eu e seu pai me sinto tão sozinha! – falou ela dando um suspiro em seguida –

-Você pode vir me visitar quando quiser! – falei tentando reconforta-la –

- Sabe Sesshoumaru vai se casar, construir uma família... Inuyasha ele é somente três anos mais velho que você! – estava demorando –

- Sabe mãe eu ainda não achei a pessoa certa. E não vou ficar me divorciando cada vez que der errado. – falei tentando ser o mais gentil possível –

-Mais Inuyasha não há ninguém? Mesmo que não correspondido? – ela chegou perto de mim e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. O brilho dos olhos dela eram de preocuparão aquilo não me deixaria mentir, suspirei alto –

-Tem uma pessoa! – minha mãe abriu um sorriso que mal caberá em seu rosto, mais logo depois foi trocado pela preocupação –

-É um amor não correspondido? Ela te dispensou? Você quer ver se ela te ama? É ela mesmo? Ou seria ele?… - Opa! Ele não mãe, agora você brincou –

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não contei porque não é o momento certo, não ela não me dispensou, eu não faria esse tipo de teste, e você pode ter certeza de que **definitivamente **é ela! – falei respondendo suas perguntas. Pulei alguma? Será que foi certo eu falar para ela isso agora, eu tenho certeza que ela vai me encher de interrogatórios sem fim –

-Ahh que bom. – falou aliviada e logo depois seus olhos brilharam – Quem é ela?

-Não posso te dizer! – falei o mais calmo o possível. Ela fez bico, franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços... É minha personalidade com certeza era dela –

-Pode me dizer pelo menos como ela é? – ela fez uma cara digna de pena, parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento, eu não resistiria teria de contar resmunguei e fechei os olhos –

-Ela é baixa, tem cabelos tão negros quanto o céu sem estrelas, seus olhos tem um lindo tom de verde, sua voz e melodiosa, seu rosto parece com de uma boneca, e nunca senti nada assim por alguém antes. – dei um suspiro alto e abri os olhos os olhos da minha mãe brilhavam –

-Ela parece ser linda! – falou unindo as mãos – Inuyasha tem que me apresenta-la afinal...

-Inuyasha sensei, muito obrigada! – falou Kagome sorrindo descendo as escadas –

Por Kami-sama! Kagome! Sim Kagome estava aqui! Eu havia me esquecido disso!

Assim que ela acabou de pisar no chão da sala, minha mãe a analisou por alguns segundos e finalmente sua ficha caiu. Nunca havia visto seus olhos tão esbugalhados, sua boca formava um circulo perfeito. Já era! Ela tinha ligado Kagome completamente com as informações que tinha dado a ela. Era impossível não ligar, Kagome estava com seus cabelos tão escuros como antes, suas bochechas levemente rosadas, seus lábios carnudos entre abertos e seus olhos verdes pareciam vidro igualzinho uma boneca, era exatamente como a descrevi. Ela balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar os pensamentos. E deu a Kagome um belo sorriso. Agora eu estava com um rosto confuso –

- Olá! Sou Izayoi mãe do Inuyasha prazer em te conhecer docinho! Seu nome? – falou minha mãe de um jeito bem infantil, eu conseguia ler nas entrelinhas "Seu pedófilo!" –

-Meu nome é Kagome! Prazer também. Pensei que fosse a esposa dele! – disse Kagome mais vermelha do que antes fazendo uma pequena referencia timidamente para minha mãe –

- Que voz linda a sua! Obrigada! – falou minha mãe ainda sorrindo, nossa Kagome consegue adestrar até os animais mais raivosos – Chega a ser melodiosa. – Cara, minha mãe estava tentando o que? Qual era o sentido de falar tudo aquilo? –

-O - obrigada – falou Kagome olhando para baixo, provavelmente estava envergonhada por suas roupas que estavam ainda visivelmente molhadas –

- Inuyasha seja bonzinho e faça alguma coisa para comermos. Você deixa o quarto de visitas como antes? – falou ela eu apenas fiz um sinal positivo com a minha cabeça – Certo! Querida, venha vamos ver se tenho alguma roupa para te emprestar. – falou minha mãe estendendo a mão dela para Kagome que pegou timidamente e juntas subiram as escadas –

Eu estava completamente confuso! Minha mãe e minha futura esposa estavam em um quarto juntas!

Ok, ok, é muito provável que nenhuma delas saiba mais Kagome já está comprometida!

Mais mesmo assim, porque minha mãe tratou Kagome tão bem? Porque ela não fez um escândalo me acusando de pedofilia ou algo do tipo? Porque ela me mandou fazer algo para ela comerem? OH DEUS!

Tudo bem a maioria dessas perguntas são bem fáceis de serem respondidas, tenho que admitir. Porem eu nunca passei por uma situação dessas antes! Eu nunca gostei de alguém antes!

Está tudo girando acho que vou...

Quer saber é melhor parar de fazer drama e cozinhar! Minha mãe pode ser brava quando quer!

No quarto de visitas Izayoi tentava de algum modo achar algo seu que coubesse em Kagome ou pelo menos não coubessem duas dela lá dentro. O silencio não era incomodo nem necessário mais Izayoi decidiu tentar dialogar com a menina.

-Então Kagome quer dizer que Inuyasha é seu professor? – falou Izayoi com a metade de seu corpo dentro do armário –

-Sim... Ele me da aula de Geografia. – falou a menina ainda em pé –

-Hum... E você quer seguir que opção quando crescer... Isso é, se você já tiver uma! – falou a mulher gentil como sempre –

-Eu pretendo fazer artes plásticas! Ou veterinária! Qualquer coisa que envolva artes ou animais! – falou a menina fazendo círculos com o pé no chão –

-Veja se esse vai ficar bom! – fala Izayoi entregando uma peça de roupa para Kagome –

-Claro. – a menina olhava para todos os lados Izayoi a encarava com certa duvida logo depois entendeu – Er... Onde fica o banheiro? – perguntou sem jeito –

-Ah, vire a esquerda e na segunda porta você irá encontrar! – falou Izayoi ainda mexendo no guarda roupa –

Quando Kagome voltou ela estava com um tipo de vestido que batia um pouco mais que as metades da perna e nem precisou chamar Izayoi , pois a mesma fez algo parecido com um grito.

-Achei! – falou Izayoi entusiasmada, até que olhou para menina, com o vestido de manga ¾ rosa todo solto – Sabia que iria ficar bem em você! – falou Izayoi se gabando – Agora... Venha aqui meu amor. – Izayoi pegou a fita que estava em suas mão e passou abaixo do seio da garota isso a fez corar – Não se acanhe! – falou simpática como sempre – Perfeito! Nunca pensei que essa bata ficaria tão bem em você!

Kagome agora usava um vestido de pala depois da fita solto que tinha um grande laço atrás nas costas. E virou Kagome para o espelho que havia na porta do armário a menina ficou espantada

- Isso era realmente uma bata em você? – perguntou se virando para a mulher alta em sua frente, que deu uma risadinha abafada –

-Não se preocupe você ainda tem muito tempo para crescer. – falou Izayoi naturalmente e se sentou na cama com um pente em suas mãos – Venha aqui querida. – assim a menina fez e foi até Izayoi e ficou em frente a ela de pé. Izayoi revirou os olhos de maneira divertida e colocou a menina em seu colo virada de trás para ela e pode ver o cabelo de Kagome. Ficou com vontade de rir, o cabelo da menina por mais que fosse grande não chegava a ser 1/3 do seu cabelo – Vou penteá-lo se doer me fale! – falou a mulher como sempre calma, e assim fez ficou por volta de 10 min apenas passando o pente no cabelo de Kagome, antes de liberá-la remexeu a sua bolsa e encontrou o que queria! Um prendedor de cabelo. Pegou apenas uma parte do cabelo da menina e o prendeu para trás fazendo seu rosto ficar mais a mostra pelo volume do cabelo da menina –

-Já acabou? – perguntou a menina se mexendo –

-Sim! – falou Izayoi depositando suas mãos em seu colo –

Acho que nunca ouve uma situação tão escalafobética em toda minha vida!

Agora eu estou colocando a mesa para servir "algo para comer". Caso não tenha percebido eu não estou me dando muito bem com essa situação de ter as duas lá em cima sem poder ouvir o que elas estão falando, você pode até pensar que com o tamanho dessas orelhas eu poderia ouvir até pensamentos não é?

Errou

Por mais que minha audição seja sensível eu não consigo ouvir nada além de zumbidos e isso já está me deixando preocupado. Afinal da ultima vez que minha mãe encontrou uma mulher aqui em casa ela fez a mesma chorar!

Pobre Rika, era uma boa pessoa!

Kagome estaria chorando agora?

-Inuyasha, fez o que te pedi? – falou minha mãe entrando na cozinha juntamente com Kagome –

-Uhum, eu estava terminando de colocar a mesa! – falei colocando os hashis em cima da mesa baixa –

- Kagome minha querida, assim que acabar de comer eu irei te levar para casa ok? – falou minha mãe e só agora eu percebi que Kagome estava lá, linda como sempre –

- Sim! – disse a menina ereta –

- Então vamos! – e assim minha mãe se sentou –

E se seguiu um divertido final de tarde, com eu, Kagome e minha mãe participando de todos os tipos de assuntos e eu juro que me surpreendi em como minha mãe podia ser compreensível quando queria, rimos conversamos foi muito bom, mais tudo tem um fim certo? Então ambas já estavam satisfeitas e minha mãe a queria levar para casa.

-Inuyasha, acho que depois eu volto – minha mãe me abraçou forte – Fique em paz!

- Até Inuyasha sensei! – falou Kagome sorrindo eu esperava um abraço, mais a única coisa que recebi ou vi fui um aceno de mãos, minha mãe me olhou divertida e só pude ver as duas saindo de mãos dadas, quem diria não? –

Eu não posso deixa de admitir que por mais que louca foi uma das minhas tardes favoritas. E amanhã seria e excursão eu ainda teria que arrumar minhas coisas e arrumar a cozinha e... Ahhh tem muita coisa para ser feita, e é melhor eu começar a fazer logo antes que eu mande todo isso se... Ahh to com preguiça para isso também!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente terminei de fazer tudo o que tinha de ser feito. Já era noite e fui deitar na minha cama, mais antes me lembrei de que tinha que escrever naquele caderninho, então como de costume o peguei em cima do criado mudo e comecei a escrever.

_Terceiro dia com Kagome_

_Nossa hoje o mundo deu voltas hãm? Quem diria que eu não posso ver Kagome todos os dias em sala de aula? Sim isso foi um sacrifício para mim, foi como uma cruz que eu tive de carregar o dia inteiro... ou quase ele! Durante um temporal que parecia que não ia acabar nunca foi um barulho que me despertou e pude vê-la, estava na varanda de minha casa encharcada por causa da chuva, o mais interessante é que ela não sabia que a casa era minha foi realmente obra do destino, seria o que eu diria se eu acreditasse nessas coisas. Mais o interessante não para por ai um pouco depois de Kagome chegar minha mãe aparece aqui, depois de anos, eu contei para ela tudo que eu sentia por Kagome, no inicio ela ficou em choque mais aceitou bem a situação... Isso é, ainda não nos falamos a só depois do acontecimento, mais se fosse contra já teria dado um jeito de falar. Amanhã será a excursão e vou acompanha-los, meu terceiro dia com Kagome foi extraordinário, e estou esperando ansiosamente para o quarto._

_Bem obtivemos alguns conhecimentos hoje:_

_Lição n° 1: Kagome consegue ser linda até tremendo de frio_

_Lição n° 2: Eu tenho pequenos ataques quando fico sem a presença da Kagome_

_Lição n° 3: Tudo bem que não tem nada haver mais eu ainda estou impressionado pela minha mãe não ter feito Kagome chorar._

_Que o amanhã chegue rápido!_

Amanhã eu não teria horário no 8° ano, esse pensamento me fez abrir um sorriso.

**Oiiiiiii, gente mil desculpas pela demora! Sabe eu ficava de escrever mais sempre algo atrapalhava (pode-se ler como preguiça U*U). E no dia que eu animei para escrever eu comecei a fazer cursinho de inglês ~tudo ao meu favor~, mesmo assim fiz esse capitulo caprichado e espero que gostem, não está tão grande assim mais tem qualidade ;D –ou pelo menos deveria ter-! Adorei ter recebido tantas reviews, me mandem reviwes genteee! Agora que eu já fiz o meu pedido vou responder as reviews que eu tanto gosto ;P**

**Priy Taisho**

**Sábia decisão a sua Ú_U! Eu demorei um montão para postar de novo néh? Sorrryyyy, mais eu tenho uma preguiça fora do normal... Seria bom se pudéssemos transferir os pensamentos para o Computador não? Pena que não podemos, tentarei não demorar na próxima vez! Apesar de um dos motivos do meu atraso é reescrever a história! Tem vezes que os pensamentos do Inuyasha ficam feministas de mais não pode néhhhh? Beijokass**

**Nane-chan3**

**Ah que bom que você gostou da idéia do mangá shoujo, pena que não rola néh :/! Eu não posso falar muito se não a história perde a graça néh? Mais eu também achoo que o Miroku tá desconfiado de alguma coisa. Que bom que você tá gostando de acompanhar a FIC *-*-*! 1 beijo grande!**

**Amanda Taisho**

**Obrigada lindah, sério que tá gostando? É eu sai que dá vontade mesmo, mais faz parte da história imagina a Kagome com 13 anos dando uns amassos... Nada legallll! É verdade coitado do Inuyasha, a Kah não pode satisfazer os desejos de homem dele... AINDA Muhahahahahahah! Se eu te falar que eu já tentei narrar a Kagome e não deu certo você me bate? Kkkkkk, pois é eu nunca consegui narrar a Kagome, tenho muito mais facilidade no Inuyasha, apesar de que, as vezes eu fico tipo: "URGHH isso tá muito feminista" ai eu vou e reescrevo tudo denovooo, esse tbm é um dos motivos do meu atraso! Kkkk, não posso garantir nada sobre ele ficar com a Kkivadia D=. Bem é a história, espero que entenda! Eu sei que na hora da uma vontadezinha de estrangular o autor mais não faça isso ok? Kissus doces x3x**

**Jujuba-chan2**

**Amor que bom que você está gostando! Kkkk, eu também me confundi com o titulo eu não fazia nem idéia de que o filme existia até uma amiga minha me falar, mais eu nem copieiii foram eles que me copiaram Ú_U! Pois é a Kagome é um tudinho tipo o Inuyasha! Amiiigahhh espero que eu saiba caminhar, quero dizer eu tento! Então bem vinda e beijos!**

**Julia nyan**

**Por nada bemmm, que bom que gostou do seu cap em sua homenagem e presta atenção: ME MANDE REVIEWS SEMPREE, ok? Bem sorte não tudo tem um preço, kkkk**

**Então beijosss**


	6. A não ser que

-Todos presentes? – assim afirmaram com a cabeça –

Finalmente pude me sentar, depois de uma longa lista de chamada para ver se todos estavam presentes. Pobres cidadãos que estavam junto à cabine deles no trem. Por mais que eu quisesse controlar é uma viagem escolar, já tive essa idade antes e sei o que eles estão sentindo, muita animação! Bem praticamente toda a cabine do trem bala foi ocupada por eles, e as poucas pessoas que estavam lá eram uma senhora que ria com a situação e um cara que dormia pesadamente.

Ufa! Não terei problemas!

-RETIRE O QUE DISSE! – a única coisa que consegui ver foi a Sango sentada em cima de um garoto no chão que estava amedrontado –

O que eu disse mesmo?

-Eu não falei mais que a verdade! – falou ele sem alterar o tom de voz –

-SEU... RETIRA O QUE DISSE E NÃO TEREMOS PROBLEMAS! – falou Sango encostando a testa na do menino de sardas com um sorriso assustadoramente demoníaco –

-Kohaku, engula seu orgulho! Retire o que disse. – dessa vez foi a vez de Kagome falar ela tentava inutilmente retirar Sango de cima do "Kohaku"? –

-Enfia porrada nele Sango! – agora Kouga tinha se levantado e começado a torcida –

-RETIRE O QUE DISSE! – falou Sango empurrando ele mais no chão –

-Vai perder para a irmã Kohaku? – perguntou a menina de cabelos ruivos o desafiando do lado de Kouga e baterão as mãos num toque cúmplice –

- Acha mesmo que eu vou perder para minha irmã? – então com uma força que parecia sobre natural devido as caretas que ele fazia, ele trocou as posições –

-Não coloque lenha na fogueira Ayame! – falou Kagome vermelha de raiva –

Apesar e Kagome ficar uma gracinha nervosinha eu respirei fundo e fui intervir! Levantei pesadamente de minha cadeira e caminhei até eles, eu jurava que eles iriam parar quando me vissem.

Fui tolo!

-Sa-Sa-Sango! – falava o garoto olhando para mim preocupado –

-Ah vai pro inferno Inuyasha! – Todos exclamaram um "Oh" enquanto Kagome batia com força na sua testa. Ok, agora ela passou dos limites! Peguei o moleque com uma mão e joguei para lado. A ficha da Sango caiu. –

-Oi Tiozinho? – falou Sango constrangida com os cabelos esparramados no chão eu o mandei um olhar tão frio, que ela tremeu. Imagino que de medo, se eu pudesse eu daria umas boas palmadas nessa garota –

- Ihh, vai dar detenção! – pude ver Ayame mascando um chiclete incontrolavelmente e se sentando –

Todos os alunos que estavam em pé para ver a briga se sentaram num piscar de olhos e Sango se levantou riu sem graça –

- Era brincadeirinha entre irmãos! – falou ela puxando Kohaku pelo braço e colocando ele num abraço os dois sorriam falsamente –

-Eu sinceramente não me importo com a sua "brincadeirinha" e sim sua falta de respeito. – agora o silencio era total, haha! Adoro isso –

-Ah, eu disse Inuyasha? Eu quis dizer Kohaku! – falou ela com cara de "esqueci e depois achei" –

-É mais eu não esqueci de chamar vocês quatro para uma séria conversa. – agora pode ser ouvido um "UH?" agudo realmente alto vindo de Ayame e Kouga. Que bom que eles sabem que estou me referindo a eles –

-Inuyasha sensei, não acho justo você punir o Kohaku, a Sango começou a briga!

...

AGORA TO PUTO LEVEL 1.000

Não é por Kagome ter protegido Kohaku, isso é de sua natureza... - Ser doce e gentil com qualquer ser humano. - E sim a cena! Kohaku estava abraçado com Kagome... Um abraço acolhedor e carinhoso, como se ela quisesse protegê-lo de algo. Esse "algo" seria eu. Dos meus olhos saiam faíscas, eu poderia acabar com aquele menino ali, mais preferi deixar para depois, afinal...

Vingança é um prato que se como frio!

-Higurashi não se meta aonde não é chamada! – falei grosso, agora Kagome me olhou confusa Kohaku saiu de seus braços e ela sentou-se em seu lugar, ela estava quase chorando. Sua cara era digna de pena! Doía assisti-la assim mais eu tenho que cumprir meu papel de superior –

-Sango, Kohaku, Ayame, Kouga me sigam! – os deixei passarem primeiro –

Chegamos a um ponto mais a frente da cabine onde eu estava sentado.

-Agora, por favor, podem ir se explicando... Sango? – falei para saber o motivo da briga aposto que seja algo fútil –

-Ele começou falando brutalidades para mim, e tive que revidar! – falou cruzando os braços e virando a cara convencida –

Olhei para Kohaku que logo se abriu:

-Eu disse que ela parecia menino e não tinha feminilidade! – falou ele calmo –

-Ta! Bla, bla, bla mais o que **eu** to fazendo aqui? – falou Ayame apontando para ela mesma e continuava mascando seus chicletes, aquilo estava me dando nos nervos –

-Você atiçou os dois assim como Kouga. – falei calmamente – Agora, Sango isso não era motivo para você avançar no seu irmão. – ele era irmão dela né? –

-Ela se acha só porque é 2 minutos mais velha! – falou Kohaku olhando de relance para a irmã –

-Me respeita hein? Você acha que isso acabou assim? – falou Sango batendo os pés no chão e apontando para o menino –

-Opa, outra briga? – Kouga finalmente se pronunciou eu nem fiz menção de olhá-lo –

-Ok. – respirei fundo – Sango peças desculpas ao Kohaku, Kohaku peça desculpas para Sango! – falei gesticulando com as mãos –

-Por quê? – falou a menina me olhando como se fosse um E.T–

- Porque você bateu nele! E Kohaku peça desculpas por falar que não é feminina –

-Desculpe Sango, você é uma das pessoas mais feministas que eu já vi! – falou ele com remorso –

-Desculpe Kohaku, por ter agido assim com você! – falou ela em tom de deboche –

-Viu?Viu? Viu só? Eu pedi desculpas de boa, mais ela continua emburrada! – falou Kohaku como se tivesse descoberto o fim do universo –

-Já te pedi desculpas, ok? Deixa de ser otário! – falou ela revirando os olhos –

Realmente não havia um pingo de sinceridade nas palavras de Sango! Mais conheço seu gênio, e, com certeza ela não vai pedir de novo.

-Ok, não tem como voltarmos agora, assim que a excursão terminar os quatro estão de castigo por duas semanas. Sem contar dos dois pontos que serão retirados na minha próxima prova.

-O QUE? – todos falaram em uníssono e logo depois suspiraram pesadamente haviam desistido de questionar algo –

-Podem voltar a seus devidos lugares agora, e, se eu ficar sabendo de mais uma briga vocês estarão fora de todas as atividades da excursão. Fui claro? – falei firme –

-Transparente com água ! – falou Sango rindo falsamente –

Todos estavam andando para seus devidos lugares, eu ia fechar os olhos mais Ayame não saia do lugar, mascando incontrolavelmente seu chiclete.

-Algum problema? – perguntei me ajeitando –

-Você também deveria pedir desculpas a alguém! – falou ela olhando para Kagome que parecia triste, amuada, me deu vontade de chorar! –

-É, obrigado! – falei ela abriu um sorriso –

-Me deve um tridente! – e saiu rebolando para seu lugar –

Meio maluquinha mais no final é boa pessoa! Mais... sabe... eu não tenho muito habito de pedir desculpa para os outros! Porque na maioria de vezes eu estou certo. Tenho que admitir que de alguma forma, isso feriu meu orgulho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A viajem foi consideravelmente tranqüila, afinal não tivemos nenhuma briga. Porém tive o rosto de uma Kagome cabisbaixa, aquilo estava me corroendo por dentro. Então descemos todos do trem bala, como sempre fiz a chamada com os alunos e ainda bem, todos estavam presentes.

-Ok, alunos agora que eu já terminei de fazer a chamada todos vão ir até aquele ônibus com o brasão da escola – apontei para o ônibus que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua – Organizadamente! – dei ênfase na palavra –

Assim todos afirmaram com a cabeça e foram andando em direção ao ônibus, alguns alunos estavam com dificuldade de levar suas malas que chegavam a ser maior do que eles mesmos. Ri com a cena:

Kagome a todo custo tentando tirar a mala de rodinhas do chão nem conseguia move-la.

Até que Sango chegou, rolou os olhos a com uma mão pegou a mala de Kagome que olhava abobalhada para cena mais decidiu correr para alcançar a amiga que já estava do outro lado da rua. Andamos até o ônibus e após conferir se todos os alunos estavam presentes fomos à direção da tão ansiada praia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Então quando chegamos às outras turmas já haviam chegado, fizemos mais uma chamada, e eu juro que se eu fizer isso de novo eu vou morrer, já estou cansado de repetir os mesmos nomes na mesma ordem e as mesmas pessoas respondem do mesmo jeito anterior!

Aquilo estava me deixando louco!

Como a demanda de meninos é maior do que a de meninas Kikyou iria ficar com todas as meninas do oitavo ano, e eu e Miroku iríamos ficar no acampamento dos meninos. Realmente foi bom termos vindo parar em uma praia particular¹ porque as crianças conseguiram lota-la. Não era para menos havia aproximadamente 30 alunos em cada sala, haviam três delas, então era como se tivessem cem pessoas ali, mais não eram cem pessoas comuns...

Eram cem pessoas barulhentas e lotadas de energia.

Então eu e Miroku guiamos os meninos até o acampamento para que eles pudessem escolher uma barraca.

-Atenção! – todos olharam para mim de uma única vez –

-Existem exatamente 45 barracas na ala dos meninos do acampamento, elas suportam no máximo sete pessoas, mais, para não ficar tumultuado pedimos para que fiquem alojados com outras quatro pessoas... – falou Miroku tentando ser claro –

-Ou seja – completei – Em cada barraca deverão se alojar cinco alunos!

Começou a discussão, em algumas barracas haviam nove, em outras apenas 3... Enfim, aquilo estava uma bagunça.

-Você acha que devemos nos incomodar com isso? – perguntei para Miroku enquanto víamos um grupo de oito meninos em uma única barraca –

-Ok, vamos mudar um pouco as coisas... Em cada barraca se alojarão no MÁXIMO – deu ênfase na palavra – nove meninos, mais do que isso teremos de ser obrigados a intervir! – todos concordaram e começaram a se ajeitar –

-Se os meninos estão fazendo essa algazarra toda para separar grupos imagine as meninas! – dei um riso abafado, Kikyou estaria passando dificuldades –

-Pobre Kikyou! – falou Miroku rindo junto a mim –

Na ala das meninas Kikyou acabara de chegar com as alunas e iria comunicara elas as regras, o que não seria difícil, pois todos os grupos já estavam separados por elas próprias.

-Meninas! – elas apenas pararam de falar – Existem 43 barracas aqui já que o número de meninas é um pouco menor do que o dos meninos que existem duas barracas a mais, tornando-se assim 45, mais isso é relativo! – falou a mulher sem fôlego devido à frase grande e continua que havia acabado de falar – Vocês deverão se separar em grupos de sete meninas para ficarem em cada barraca!

-Mais são muitas meninas em uma barraca só e a privacidade? – falou Sakura uma menina fresca da sala, Kikyou revirou os olhos –

-Tive que ficar com vocês sem energia durante QUATRO dias! Sem secador de cabelo, sem Baby lisei, sem televisão, sem internet, sem minha máquina de massagem, sem minha prancha, sem meu banho quente, sem minha banheira, sem MINHA casa! Então não venham falar de privacidade – gritou ela, agora todas as meninas a olhavam assustadas – Ok, mais alguém tem algum comentário a fazer? – Sango levantou a mão – Sim Sango.

-Eu sempre desconfiei que esse seu cabelo boi lambeu era chapinha! – toda a turma tentou se segurar mais não deu, a primeira a cair na gargalhada foi Ayame e logo depois mais varias meninas ali presentes –

-Mais algum comentário que não seja relativo Sango? – falou Kikyou vermelha de raiva –

-Não, a não ser que você me diga que isso aí – apontou para o seio da mulher – é falso também! – agora era definitivo. Todas as alunas daquele estabelecimento riam até chorar, nem mesmo a dona da piada resistiu. Até Kanna estava rindo –

-Sango eu fiquei sabendo que você nesse curto tempo fora de "casa" você já conseguiu se meter em confusão não me faça deixa-la de castigo! – falou Kikyou que agora mais parecia um pimentão –

-Na-Não... Pó-Pode... Deixar... o-o-o... Inuyasha...já fez isso... por-por você! – falou à menina que se contorcia de tanto rir –

Aquela menina estava tirando Kikyou do sério!

Hello! Eu sei, dessa vez eu demorei realmente muiiittooo para postar, mais sinceramente fiquei muitíssima desapontada com a quantidade de reviews que recebi D=! Eu até esperei mais um tempo para postar... E sim, o capitulo está pequeno e não sei se está bom como o capitulo anterior. Então é isso e vamos responder as poucas porém reviews ;D

Nane-chan3

Ahhh que bom que gostou =3! Talvez depois do epílogo, eu possa fazer os pensamentos dela para vocês okkk ;D? E mesmo com as poucas reviews com certeza vou continuar escrevendo! Kissus para você!

Julia nyan

Ahh que bom que gostou! Sim essa foi uma das partess que eu maais gostei do capitulo! Foi uma das mais cômicas também hahaha! Bem os capítulos sobre a excursão estão em andamento! Desculpe pelo capitulo pequeno!

Beijooos!


	7. Pequena mentirosa!

Bem estava sendo mais fácil do que pensava!

Cuidar dessas crianças não é algo tão trabalhoso assim!

É claro que temos que ficar de vista grossa até porque são muitas crianças, mais em geral ainda não alcancei o meu objetivo. Eu não vi Kagome depois da excursão. E não posso sair daqui, pois minha missão de professor é mais importante do que essa ânsia de ver ela!

-Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku – Está preocupado com alguma coisa? Parece desatento! – falou ele olhando para os lados –

-Não, eu só queria dar uma olhadinha na praia, para conhecer melhor o lugar. Você pode ficar aqui por enquanto? Chego em um minuto. – falei rezando para que a resposta fosse a que eu desejava –

-Claro, eu fico aqui! Ah, e se encontrar com as meninas diga que quero vê-las e... – E não deu para ouvir o resto porque eu já estava a uns 10 metros de distancia de Miroku. –

Achar Kagome não era difícil! Era somente rastrear seu cheiro. Difícil era fazer isso. Tinha muitos cheiros misturados juntos e talvez, se fosse um lugar comum desse para rastreá-la seria mais fácil, mais o cheiro da água do mar é forte e nada contribui merda... –

-Inuyasha sensei?

-Kagome? – sai por alguns instantes da minha linha de raciocino e virei para trás, e lá estava ela linda como sempre, seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto –

-Inuyasha sensei! Eu estava te procurando já que não posso ficar com as meninas... – falou ela olhando para os lados –

-Onde elas estão?

-No mar!

-Então porque não vai lá? – falei tombando um pouco a cabeça para o lado pensando nos diversos motivos para Kagome não ir ao mar –

Ela poderia morrer de medo de tubarões, e não queria entrar na água, ou talvez ela tivesse nojo da água do mar, ou então ...

-Não sei nadar!

-Uh? – falei me virando para ela –

-Não sei nadar as ondas estão fortes... E eu seria uma péssima amiga pedindo para Sango ficar aqui comigo – falou ela mexendo de jeito desajeitado no cabelo amarrado. Essa foi uma das únicas hipóteses que eu não imaginei e com certeza seria a mais obvia delas... Até que uma idéia brilhante passou pela minha cabeça –

-Eu posso te ensinar se você quiser... – falei olhando para o mar –

-Sério? – falou ela com os olhos brilhando –

-Claro é até mais fácil com a densidade da água do mar, mais você tem certeza? – quer dizer, sei lá! Vai que ela se afoga! Claro eu ia gostar porque eu teria que pegar ela no colo, mais isso não vem ao caso e... – Kagome?

Quando eu fui ver ela já estava na beira do mar acenando para mim com aquele sorriso cativante que só ela sabe dar, e lá fui eu dar uma de professor de natação.

-Ok, o primeiro passo que você precisa aprender é boiar! – falei enquanto estávamos em uma profundidade que batia mais ou menos na minha cintura e abaixo de seu cotovelo –

-Tudo bem, e como se faz isso? – falou ela após respirar fundo –

-Tenta ficar de barriga para cima flutuando em cima da água, mais fique leve.

-Certo. – ela estava indo bem até afundar, afundar, e afundar –

-Kagome? – perguntei enquanto emergia com ela – Está bem?

-Uhm, só foi um susto! – falou sorrindo –

-Vamos continuar! – falei ainda com ela no colo, era tão macia poderia ficar daquele jeito sempre –

-Er... Precisa me soltar para isso não? – falou constrangida –

-Ah, claro! Então, vamos tentar assim: Eu te seguro enquanto você bóia. Ok? – perguntei tentando tirar o excesso de água salgada do meu cabelo –

-Certo – e ela continuou parada –

-Vire! – falei e assim fez –

E fiquei lá segurando ela pelas costas por um tempo, vi que já estava mais leve e agora eu tenho certeza que já poderia solta-la e assim fiz. E fiquei lá observando seus cabelos que ficavam num tom mais escuro ainda em baixo da água –

-Sensei, já pode parar! – falou ela olhando para cima –

-Ah, mais eu já parei. – foi aí que ela se deu conta que eu já havia parado, e afundou na mesma hora. Seria uma demorada aula –

Para minha sorte!

-Sabe, já está virando habito! – falou ela enquanto colocava um fio teimoso para trás de sua orelha, não pude deixar de rir com o comentário –

-Vamos tentar de novo, mais desta vez só você! – e feito isso ela emergiu e ficou flutuando por um bom tempo, acho que já poderia pula para a próxima fase –

-Consegui! – falou enquanto voltava a colocar o pé na areia – Arigatou Inuyasha sensei! – falou dando seu melhor sorriso como sempre, mais não tive tempo de responder por que, claro, alguém tinha que atrapalhar –

-Kagome, estava te procurando! – falou Sango sorrindo –

-Ah, eu estava na areia – falou sem graça –

-Porque? – perguntou a menina com o cenho franzido –

-Porque...Ah, eu estava com fome! Não quer comer alguma coisa? – falou ela docemente –

-Claro, ah Inuyasha nem tinha te visto aí, até! – e assim sairão Sango e Kagome voltando para a areia –

Como não tinha mais propósitos para eu continuar na água eu me dirigi ao meu antigo lugar aonde Miroku esperava pacientemente olhando as ondas do mar... Ou as mulheres que se encontravam nelas!

-Miroku? – falei tentando chamar atenção dele –

-Ah, Inuyasha você acabou de atrapalhar a minha apreciação por uma bela visão – falou tentando se concentrar em mim –

- Nossa além de tarar as mulheres você ainda tem que ficar dando uma de pedófilo – Há, quem sou eu para falar disso? –

-Fala o sujo do mal lavado!

-Como assim?

-Inuyasha eu venho percebido que você tem ficado distante normalmente e não é por causa da Kikyou. Mas eu ainda vou descobrir em quem você tanto pensa.

Então, eu não sei se era a sensação de morte chegando ou tinha algo me atrapalhando a respirar.

-Ahhh, e por falar nisso eu vi você com a Kagome – Ahaha é agora que eu me ferro de vez – O que você estava fazendo com ela na água, vai dizer que você não sabe nadar?

- Quer dizer eu sei, já ela... – nossa, logo o Miroku que se faz tão presente, ele já deve saber –

-Perfeita não? Também ela já ganhou vários troféus com essa modalidade, já até participou de uma competição nacional, olha que ela nem faz aula e... – epâ, como assim? –

-Como assim Miroku? Você tá falando que a Kagome sabe nadar?

-Bem pelo o que eu vi a pouco tempo, melhor do que você... – falou com cara de inocente -

Então é assim? Vamos ver quem é que vai ganhar o jogo sua pequena mentirosa...

* * *

><p>Olá *-*, não fiquem bravas comigo, onegaiii! Eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei realmente muito, e eu peço desculpas, tanto pelo capitulo pequeno quanto pela demora. A questão é que eu tive a colaboração de um castigo bem grandinho e também da falta de criatividade, hoje eu dei um pouco de sorte por ter inspiração para esrever, talvez o capitulo nem esteja tão bom assim mas eu estou me esforçando *^*, é isso as respostas..<p>

Pryi Taisho

Não tem problema linda as vezes acontece xD Se você achou o último capitulo pequeno imagina esse então, sim? É vamos deixar isso para depois, kkk. Desculpe pela demora, ok? Vou tentar escrever mais rápido, kissus ^3^

Amanda Taisho

É, eu também pensei nisso quando eu fui reler o capitulo :/ Pensei em dar um foco para a Sango mesmo, porque nesse capitulo eu tinha expectativa da Kagome ser a diva ~tadã Quanto a idade é eu tbm pensei nisso. To querendo fazer cada ano se passar em uma excursão entende? *-* Até chegar a idade desejada para eu continuar a história (15 ano) muahahah. E desculpe esse capitulo foi minúsculo, nem eu gostei dele muito :/ eujá tentei reescrever mais não deu certo e tinha muito tempo que eu não postava prometo que não demoro dessa vez! Ahhh ofendida, eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter me dado esses conselhos, é sempre bom ouvir de quem tem mais experiência Ú_U ~fato

Brigada lindah to precisando mesmo L-L Beijo melado =3=

Nane-chan3

Ahh meu bem acontece! É a Sango é uma pestinha mesmo, mas ela ainda toma jeito kkkk. Desculpe pelo capitulo minúsculo mais não teve jeito teve que ser assim mesmo prometo que o próximo cap. vai ser grandão *^*. Kissus fofa

Júlia nyan

Nem me fale e ainda vai rolar muita coisa nela viu? Kkkk. É a Sango é uma pestinha memso mas ela melhora com o tempo (ou não néh ~binks) Desculpinhas pela demora ok? *-* Beijoss


End file.
